


Wait for me {in fields of gold}

by EclipseOfHeart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfHeart/pseuds/EclipseOfHeart
Summary: Storia ambientata dopo il finale di serie, dopo la 7x16."Avevano scherzato attorno al fuoco, avevano bevuto e avevano mangiato, cercando di smorzare la tensione che si avvertiva nell’aria. Ci sarebbe voluto tempo, per abituarsi alla normalità e soprattutto per iniziare a crederci davvero. [...] Clarke, stesa sul suo letto, cerca di addormentarsi, ma i pensieri le vorticano in testa come trottole impazzite e lei vorrebbe solo metterli a tacere, chiuderli dentro un cassetto e non riaprirli mai più.Vorrebbe solo che facessero silenzio."[Bellarke]Buona lettura.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 5





	Wait for me {in fields of gold}

_ Wait _ _ for me {in fields of gold} _

Per i primi giorni era stato facile, per i primi giorni era stato bello.

Il giorno in cui Clarke era tornata sulla Terra, convinta che sarebbe rimasta sola per sempre e in cui, inaspettatamente, aveva trovato tutti i suoi amici ad attenderla, stava volgendo al termine e si era deciso di rimanere nei pressi della spiaggia, per iniziare il giorno seguente a costruire delle abitazioni.

Avevano scherzato attorno al fuoco, avevano bevuto e avevano mangiato, cercando di smorzare la tensione che si avvertiva nell’aria. Ci sarebbe voluto tempo, per abituarsi alla _normalità_ e soprattutto per iniziare a crederci davvero. 

[ _Octavia l’aveva nominato solo una volta e_

_ Clarke aveva sentito il respiro mancarle _ .]

L’adattamento si era rivelato molto più lento e turbolento del previsto, perché non basta la consapevolezza di essere vivi e in pace per evitare che antichi rancori riaffiorino senza pietà. Echo, dopo qualche settimana, era diventata sempre più insofferente alla vista di Clarke, anche se solo Raven ed Octavia sembravano essersene accorte.

Raven aveva tentato più volte di parlarci, ma la guerriera rifiutava ogni confronto, imputando le loro preoccupazioni a un’eccessiva paranoia. Stava bene e andava tutto bene. 

Ma il risentimento, come una piaga nascosta, si diffondeva e inquinava l’aria di quei tanti pezzi che avevano scelto la vita, ma non sapevano bene come viverla.

«Echo.» disse Octavia, fermando l’altra mentre stavano scendendo insieme al fiume per prendere l’acqua. 

«Cosa?»

«Vorrei che fossi onesta con me. Hai avuto uno scatto d’ira con Clarke totalmente ingiustificato.»

«Non è vero.» ribatté lei, continuando a camminare.

«Ti vuoi fermare?» gridò Octavia, buttando il secchio per terra. «Ci tengo a te, non sopporto di vederti così. Non è quello che Bellamy avrebbe voluto.»

Nominarlo fu come premere un interruttore per Echo che, di colpo, indurì lo sguardo e si mise sulla difensiva.

«Bellamy è morto. Non sappiamo cosa avrebbe voluto, perché non è qui a dircelo. Bellamy è morto e a te sembra non importare nulla. Troppo presa da Levitt, suppongo.»

Il suo commento, pieno di astio e di dolore, fece capire a Octavia quanto Echo soffrisse e tenesse dentro per evitare di riversare la sua sofferenza sugli altri.

«Mi manca da morire, Echo. Non c’è giorno che non ci pensi e giorno che non mi senta in colpa per non avergli creduto. Sto cercando di andare avanti perché è quello che avrebbe voluto, lo sai anche tu.»

Echo si sentì schiacciata dal peso di quelle parole e si piegò a terra, faticando a trattenere le lacrime.

«L’ho abbandonato. Aveva bisogno di aiuto e io l’ho lasciato da solo.»

Octavia corse ad abbracciarla, stringendola a sé e iniziando a piangere.

«È anche colpa mia, lo so, ho sbagliato e vorrei tornare indietro.»

Echo si sfogò sull’unica Blake ormai rimasta e si rese conto che questo dolore non se ne sarebbe andato presto, forse mai.

«Non riesco a guardare Clarke. Ci sto provando, lo so che l’ha fatto per Madi, che pensavamo che Bellamy fosse impazzito e ci avesse traditi e invece…»

«E invece aveva ragione.» concluse Octavia. 

«E l’abbiamo lasciato da solo a pagarne il prezzo.»

[ _Clarke aveva rincorso Echo per parlarle,_

_ si era piegata contro un tronco sentendole _

_ e aveva iniziato a piangere tutte le lacrime _

_ che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento _ ]

«Clarke non sta bene.»

È con calma che Raven fa quest’osservazione, posando il suo bicchiere e osservando la tavola di fronte a lei. 

La ricostruzione era durata mesi, ma ormai avevano costruito un piccolo villaggio apposta per loro, con varie case e una grande villa centrale, dove pranzavano e cenavano tutti insieme.

Clarke non era venuta a cena e, benché non ci fosse nulla di strano di per sé, tutti i suoi amici avevano notato il suo crescente peggioramento. 

Fingeva di star bene, fingeva di essere felice, ma Raven e Niylah che avevano le loro case vicino a quella di Clarke la sentivano quasi tutte le notti che gridava nei suoi incubi.

Sapevano che sarebbe stato difficile per tutti, soprattutto per lei, ma per Clarke sembrava andare sempre peggio.

«Non possiamo fare altro che starle vicino.» osserva Jackson.

«Quello che ha passato è stato terribile ed è normale che le serva del tempo.» commenta Emori, anche se capisce dallo sguardo di John che lui e Raven non sono convinti che stia guarendo in modo sano.

«Cosa suggerisci di fare?» chiede Octavia, guardando Raven.

«Non lo so, per questo ne sto parlando. Nessuno di noi è convinto che Clarke riuscirà a riprendersi. Ancora non riesce neanche a dire il _suo_ nome.»

«Credo sia comprensibile, visto quello che ha dovuto fare per Madi.» dice Gaia, osservando di sfuggita Echo che si era irrigidita sulla sedia.

«E comunque lei è Clarke, è la persona più forte che ci sia.» dice Jordan, mentre gli vengono alla mente tutte le storie che Monty e Harper gli hanno sempre raccontato sui Cento e sulle scelte di Clarke.

«Mi chiedo soltanto se questa volta non sia stato troppo.» conclude, infine, Raven. 

[ _Clarke è nella sua stanza,_

_ bloccata dall’ennesimo attacco di panico, _

_ chiedendosi quando finalmente riuscirà a respirare _

_ di nuovo _ .]

Clarke, stesa sul suo letto, cerca di addormentarsi, ma i pensieri le vorticano in testa come trottole impazzite e lei vorrebbe solo metterli a tacere, chiuderli dentro un cassetto e non riaprirli mai più.

Vorrebbe solo che facessero _silenzio_.

Dopo ore di veglia, riesce finalmente a prendere sonno, per svegliarsi immancabilmente in preda a qualche incubo. A quel punto, ormai vicina all’alba, Clarke inizia una nuova giornata, cercando di sorridere e di mettere tutta se stessa nelle azioni del loro vivere quotidiano e provando a stancarsi in ogni modo possibile per potersi addormentare senza pensare.

E alcuni giorni va bene, in alcuni momenti sente di essere serena, ma in altre giornate il sonno non arriva mai e al dolore che prova costantemente si aggiunge il dolore di essere un’ingrata.

E, solitamente, a quel punto arriva l’attacco di panico in cui Clarke non riesce a mettere a tacere i pensieri che la tormentano e vorrebbe soltanto _farla finita_.

Clarke conosce quella sensazione, perché l’ha già provata quando è rimasta sulla Terra da sola e ha continuato a girovagare senza riuscire a trovare nessuno. Chiamarlo tutti i giorni, con quella radio, l’aveva tenuta in vita e Madi l’aveva salvata, liberandola da quell’infinita solitudine.

E adesso, quasi trecento anni dopo, Madi non c’è più e, anche se Clarke sa che è meglio così, le manca terribilmente perché sa che non la rivedrà mai più.

Si accascia al suolo quando il vorticare della sua mente la porta a quel momento, in cui ha premuto il grilletto, in cui lui si è caduto a terra e in cui i suoi occhi hanno smesso di guardarla e si sono spenti. 

La speranza di rivederlo l’aveva mantenuta in vita per sei anni; la consapevolezza di averlo ucciso quasi per niente, di averlo abbandonato quando aveva bisogno di lei, di aver tradito la sua promessa e di averlo perso per sempre per colpa sua le stava _dilaniando_ l’anima e il cuore.

Clarke, con fin troppa lucidità, sente che vorrebbe togliersi la vita e l’unico motivo per cui non lo fa e continua a sopportare quel dolore, è per i suoi amici che hanno deciso di continuare a vivere con lei.

Sa benissimo che si sono tutti accorti che non sta bene e che forse _mai_ starà bene, ma nessuno la giudica e se la prende con lei per averlo tolto anche a loro. 

Dopo aver seguito Echo e Octavia e averle sentite si era convinta che Echo sarebbe andata da lei e si sarebbe vendicata, ma invece la guerriera, dopo quel pianto, era come se fosse riuscita davvero a perdonare Clarke e, pur soffrendo, non aveva più mostrato segni di insofferenza verso di lei.

E Clarke, invece di sentirsene sollevata, si era sentita ancora più avvilita perché non meritava neanche una briciola dell’affetto che gli altri le avevano dimostrato.

Dopo alcuni minuti, che le sembrano sempre ore, l’attacco di panico si placa e Clarke resta a terra, finché i raggi del Sole non iniziano a spuntare e si rende conto che un’altra terribile notte è finita e una nuova giornata deve iniziare.

Si impone di resistere, di essere forte, ma ogni mattina alzarsi le sembra sempre più difficile.

[ _Clarke tiene ancora,_

_ in un angolo del cassetto, _

_ la sua pistola carica _ .]

Non sa bene cos’è che la fa scattare.

Forse è la festa che stanno organizzando per celebrare il loro primo anno da quando tutto è successo, per ringraziarsi l’un l’altro e per potersi dire, ancora una volta, che ce l’hanno fatta; forse è il pensiero che è passato un anno da quando l’ha ucciso e lui non tornerà, mai.

Mentre tutti stanno ultimando i preparativi, Clarke dice loro che andrà verso il fiume a prendere le ultime scorte d’acqua per la festa.

Nella discesa al fiume, Clarke sente il freddo del metallo che le pesa sulla schiena, nascosto dalla sua giacca e sussulta interiormente, quasi correndo per arrivare davanti all’acqua.

Si avvicina alla spiaggia, buttando i secchi, e si inginocchia, prendendo la pistola tra le mani.

Non vuole usarla, ma le sembra impossibile che riuscirà a resistere un altro anno così. E un altro ancora.

Jordan, sfruttando l’empatia che gli hanno trasmesso i suoi genitori, ha praticamente aperto un’attività da psicologo e Clarke è riuscita ad aprirsi leggermente con lui, spiegandogli tutti i tormenti che la agitano.

Jordan le ha detto che andrà meglio, che il lutto non scompare ma si attenua e che deve vivere anche per onorare i morti. 

Clarke avrebbe voluto gridargli che non poteva onorare l’uomo che aveva ucciso con le sue mani e che il suo lutto era verso Madi – non scomparso, ma attenuatosi dopo un anno – mentre ciò che sente verso di lui è viluppo di sentimenti così dolorosi e colpevoli che le impediscono ancora di dire il suo nome.

Si punta la pistola alla tempia, iniziando a piangere. 

«Mi dispiace.» sussurra, come se ci fosse qualcuno con lei che porterà questo messaggio agli altri. «So che siete tornati indietro e avete scelto la vita insieme a me, ma…»

Controlla nuovamente di aver tolto la sicura della pistola e se la ripunta alla tempia.

«Ma non ce la faccio più. L’ho perso, l’ho ucciso… Madi è felice e non ha più bisogno di me. Spero che possiate perdonarmi, anche se non me lo merito.» 

Clarke sospira e smette di piangere, stringendo più forte l’arma: « _May_ _ we meet again_.»

{ _I know I'll see you _

_ on the other side _

_ Wait _ _ for me _

_ In fields of gold _

_ It's _ _ not the end _

_ It's _ _ all I know _ }

«Clarke.»

Un secondo prima di premere il grilletto, Clarke sente il suo nome e le manca il respiro, perché sa di aver sentito male, ma un guizzo di speranza le percuote comunque tutto il corpo.

Si gira di scatto, verso destra, verso dove ha sentito la voce e, confusa a causa degli occhi pieni di lacrime, lo vede a pochi passi da lei che la guarda.

«Bellamy.»

È quasi stranita dal suono di quel nome prodotto dalla sua bocca e pensa di essere definitivamente impazzita.

Lascia cadere la pistola e corre verso di lui che apre le braccia per stringerla a sé.

«Sei qui.»

Clarke ricomincia a piangere sulla sua spalla, tirandolo a sé così forte che Bellamy potrebbe quasi dire di sentire del dolore, se non fosse che lui la sta abbracciando altrettanto forte.

Restano così per un tempo indefinito, finché non si siedono sulla spiaggia, mentre il sole sta iniziando a tramontare.

Clarke non sa cosa dire, non sa cosa fare e si sente schiacciata dalle emozioni che sta provando.

«Com’è possibile?»

Vorrebbe scusarsi, vorrebbe dirgli che le dispiace più di quanto possa capire, ma la prima cosa che riesce a fare è chiedergli come sia possibile.

«Quando…» Bellamy si blocca subito, indeciso se dire quelle parole, perché sa che lei ha già capito. «Quando mi hai sparato» e a Clarke fa male come se qualcuno le stesse piantando un coltello nel corpo, «non sono morto come avete pensato tutti. Ero molto grave, ma il soldato rimasto nella stanza mi ha curato in qualche modo e sono finito in coma su Bardo. E poi sono trasceso, insieme a tutti.»

«Ma gli altri sono tornati un anno fa.»

«Avevo deciso di non ritornare. Quando siamo diventati un’unica mente, ho visto che Octavia ed Echo ti avevano perdonato e che tutti avevano accettato la mia morte.»

Clarke trattiene il fiato e si sente come se davanti a lei ci fosse il vaso di Pandora e lei lo stesse finalmente per aprire.

«Ero felice lì, Clarke. So che tu non sei ascesa e non l’hai provato, ma non c’è alcun dolore o alcuna sofferenza. Non c’è la morte. Dato che tutti sembravano aver preso bene la mia morte, ho deciso di non tornare, perché non credevo di essere necessario per qualcuno. Octavia ha trovato Levitt e Hope, Echo è con Raven, Murphy ed Emori.»

«Loro non ricordavano nulla di quei momenti. Solo un grande benessere.»

«Sono rimasti troppo poco, per questo le loro emozioni sono confuse e frammentarie.»

Clarke annuisce, eccessivamente stordita da quello che stava accadendo.

«E ora? Perché sei qui?»

«Tu non sei ascesa.» ripete, quasi come se quella fosse l’unica risposta. «Come Madi, sapevo che non saresti stata sola e credevo che saresti stata felice con gli altri. Una volta trascesi, non si vede cosa vi accade qui sulla Terra.» continua a spiegare Bellamy, con una calma ferma e decisa.

«Ma poco fa, per la prima volta, _ti ho sentito_. Ho sentito tutto il tuo dolore e non volevo che ti uccidessi.»

«Ma ora non potrai più tornare indietro,» dice Clarke, balzando in piedi. «non si può trascendere di nuovo. Perché?»

«Clarke.» le dice e lei, pur odiandosi per questo, è così felice di sentire il suo nome tra le sue labbra. «Non ho mai voluto ascendere da solo. Ho provato a convincerti e capivo quanto era assurdo quello che dicevo, ma sapevo che ci avrebbe condotti a un’esistenza migliore.»

«Avrei dovuto avere fiducia in te, invece ti ho abbandonato. Ti ho tradito e ti ho ucciso.» Clarke si piega sulle ginocchia. «Perché ti sei sacrificato, _di nuovo_ , per me? Non me lo merito, non merito il tuo perdono.»

Bellamy la tira a sé, abbracciandola nuovamente. 

«Ho sbagliato anche io. Ho creduto troppo in Cadogan, mentre non si è rivelato altro che un bugiardo e un assassino per quello che ha fatto a Madi. Avrebbe fallito il test, sicuramente.» le dice, parlando vicino al suo orecchio. «Come sempre, senza di te la mia ragione non funziona bene.»

«La testa e il cuore» dice lei, intrecciando le mani dietro la sua schiena.

«Insieme, no? È sempre stato questo l’importante.»

« _Together_.»

[ _E Clarke, finalmente, torna a respirare_.]

Ritornano insieme alla festa e, nella stupefacente gioia di tutti, Bellamy racconta loro quello che ha già detto a Clarke, omettendo il suo tentativo di suicidio. 

I festeggiamenti proseguono per tutta la notte, con Octavia che non smette di abbracciare suo fratello ogni dieci minuti per accertarsi che sia davvero lì.

Echo abbraccia Bellamy con forza, ma basta che si guardino per capire che la loro storia, nonostante lui sia lì, è finita da tempo.

È quasi l’alba quando tutti si ritirano nelle rispettive case e Clarke rimane ferma davanti al fuoco, con Bellamy di fianco a lei.

«Non riesco ancora a crederci.» commenta Clarke.

Bellamy, d’istinto, le prende il mento e la fa girare verso di lui, baciandola con decisione. Clarke ricambia il bacio, sentendo di nuovo le lacrime premerle sugli occhi.

«Questo ha aiutato?» le domanda Bellamy, sorridendole. 

«Penso di aver bisogno di un altro piccolo aiuto.» conclude Clarke, piena di gioia, mentre Bellamy si avvicina per baciarla di nuovo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fine.
> 
> Salve, avviso di preparazione: seguiranno note di commento e sproloqui a seguito del pessimo finale di the 100. Sono tutte opinioni personali e che non vogliono offendere il parere di nessuno.
> 
> Amo Bellamy e Clarke come coppia, ma cercherò di fare un commento neutrale, senza considerare il lato romantico della loro relazione.
> 
> Ho scritto questa storia perché sentivo il bisogno di dover dare un lieto fine a Bellamy e Clarke e per dimostrare che, con tutti i buchi di trama che la stagione ci ha dato, sarebbe stato molto facile far rivedere Bellamy in quella scena finale.
> 
> Non so e senza sapere non mi sento di dire nulla in merito alla presunta lite tra Bob Morley e Rothenberg che avrebbe portato alla realizzazione di questo finale terribile, ma sicuramente JRo è riuscito in pochi episodi a distruggere tutto il telefilm.
> 
> Partendo dalla trama, trovo ridicola questa svolta fantascientifica e metafisica, dato il taglio iperrealistico della serie (perché la City of Light era tanto terribile e questa condizione di trascendenza no? Sono state presentante in modo simile, eppure nella prima il dolore e la realtà della condizione umana venivano esaltati, mentre nella seconda ci si è comodamente accontentanti; per non menzionare gli alberetti di luce); trovo ridicolo che si contesti per tutta la stagione l’esistenza degli alieni (esseri superiori? Dei? Boh, tanto ci vengono buttati lì e mai presentati) e poi alla fine tutti vogliono soltanto trascendere; trovo ridicolo introdurre e perdere tanto tempo per caratterizzare un personaggio come Hope per poi non dargli nessun tipo di utilità (a parte la morte di Diyoza), ma del resto anche di Jordan non si è mai saputo davvero che farne; trovo assurdo il modo in cui la morte di Bellamy venga accettata da tutti senza che NESSUNO batta ciglio o vada a sputare in un occhio a Clarke, specialmente da parte di Octavia ed Echo che hanno perso ANNI delle loro vite a Skyring per cercare di ritrovarlo.
> 
> Passando ai personaggi, Bellamy Blake muore nel modo peggiore possibile (abbandonato, solo, ritenuto pazzo da tutti e ucciso dalla persona che ama di più al mondo) e solo per recuperare un libro che Clarke, comunque, non prende e con Sheidheda VIVO ancora lì.  
> Al di là della tremenda ingiustizia, perché doverlo far morire così? Non ha senso e rende i personaggi tremendamente OOC.  
> Clarke non l’avrebbe MAI fatto, in virtù della promessa che si erano fatti a Sanctum riguardo l’arena di combattimento a Polis (dove, comunque, non lo aveva ucciso, ma lo aveva abbandonato, è ben diverso).  
> Quella scena per me ha distrutto tutta l’empatia che provavo per il personaggio di Clarke, non mi dispiaceva neanche della sua sofferenza perché non mi sembrava neanche lei, ma solo una donna piena di egoismo ed egocentrismo.
> 
> Concludendo con la scena finale (non commenterò su Lexa-giudice, in quanto per me era scontato che si vedesse lei e non mi è dispiaciuto): è indubbiamente piena di emozione e rivederli tutti felici fa il suo effetto, ma dopo che ti fermi a rifletterci ti rendi conto di quanto sia sbagliato.  
> Jackson e Miller sarebbero tornati umani per CLARKE? Certo? Da una condizione che ci viene descritta come di pura estasi e da cui neanche la FIGLIA vuole tornare? Posso comprendere che gli altri tornino per una specie di catena (Levitt per Octavia, Hope per Octavia, Jordan per Hope e così via, ma non ha comunque nessun senso).  
> Il messaggio finale è che per stare in pace li hanno dovuti “far sparire” tutti gli umani? Lexa-giudice comunica a Clarke che saranno sterili (ma come li hanno resi sterili, con la forza della mente?) e che quando moriranno non torneranno con gli altri (e quindi dove andranno? In che SENSO?). Alla loro morte, tutti gli umani saranno estinti (che senso ha avuto tutto il telefilm?)  
> E, infine, come farà Clarke a essere felice? Ho inserito il bonus Bellarke alla fine, ma ritengo che senza Bellamy, Clarke potrà solo essere divorata dai sensi di colpa. È rimasta in vita, senza Madi e senza di lui, come potrebbe mai andare avanti?
> 
> Come detto, ho sproloquiato, ma non me ne pento. Dovevo sfogarmi e chapeau a chi ha letto fino a qui, siete coraggiosi! Ho amato la serie the 100 e i suoi personaggi e una fine così mi ha davvero deluso su molti livelli.  
> Ho lasciato qualche termine in inglese, perché ho visto la serie in lingua originale e alcune cose non suonano proprio al mio orecchio in italiano.  
> I versi in mezzo alla storia e il titolo vengono dalla magnificazione canzone dei GAITS, The Other Side.  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e spero che mi lascerete un commentino.
> 
> Vi mando un grande bacio e may we meet again (non con JRo). 
> 
> EclipseOfHeart


End file.
